A Shocking Revelation
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Sam left Seattle 3 years ago, Freddie's been looking for her all this time. When he shows up at her door, he defiently doesnt expect to find her not alone. SUMMER SUCKS, STORY IS BETTER PROMISE. T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

_General Pov_

Freddie Benson signed out of frustration as he sat back down on his new leather couch. He had just turned twenty one last week, and what was supposed to be one of his best birthdays his mind kept falling back on a certain blonde headed demon. Sam Puckett. He was eighteen when she left and never seen her since. He remembered that day like it was yesterday…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Carly laughed as she sat back down in her couch, a bucket of popcorn in her hand as she handed it to Freddie who was seated on the opposite side of the couch as her. He popped of few in his mouth as he joined in with the laughter of his best friend. They were watching another ridiculous episode of 'Girl Cow'. Even at eighteen years old that show never got old to them. Soon enough the blonde girl walked into the Shay's apartment. She looked…different. _

_ "Hey babe." Freddie greeted, getting up to peck her cheek. She smiled weakly. "What's wrong?" He asked all concern in his voice. Sam shook her head and gave another fake smile. _

_ "Nothing's wrong." She paused to see Freddie's quizzed eyebrow raised. "I promise…" He knew he shouldn't have believed her, but he did. Carly stood up to a bit worried._

_ "Are you sick?" She asked, gently touching her forearms. Once again Sam shook her head._

_ "Jeez guys, cant a girl just come in a little tired?" She sighed as she sat in the middle cushion of the couch. She left a few hours after that saying how she had to get home to find Frothy. When Freddie Benson returned to his house he noticed a white envelope neatly on top of his pillow and the fire escape window a bit open. Confused he walked over to the bed and reached for the envelope. Cutting it open with his finger nails, he retrieved the letter. It read in Sam's scrawl handwriting,_

**Dear Fredhunk,**

** Like I did with your name, yeah I thought you would. I have one thing to say that I KNOW I don't say often: I love you and I'm doing this for you, I swear. I'm leaving Seattle. I can't tell you where I'm going because I know you would try to find me. I know this a bit sudden but like I said 'I'm doing this for you'. Tell Carly and Spencer, and everybody I love them and will miss them. We've been dating for a year now and it was one of the best years of my life. Never forget me. **

** Love you always,**

** You're Princess Puckett.**

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Yes, he remembered that day perfectly and ever since that day he's been searching for her. In the beginning Carly would help search for her too. She was as devastated as Freddie was but about a year and half she partly gave up. He tried tracking down cell phones, they got new phones. He tried getting information of relatives, they mostly were in jail. He even tried to backtrack any places, he couldn't think of none. All he knew was that he needed to find Samantha Puckett.

**Sorry I had this idea for a while, and I needed to put it up.**

**I know reallllly short but next chapter will be longer, with reviews. I got most of this all inside my head, hoped you enjoy.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW =].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie's Pov**

I awoke to my apartment phone ringing. I rolled over onto my stomach and placed the pillow above my head to drown out the sound, no such luck. The phone kept ringing and ringing.

"Fine!" I yelled to nobody. I pulled the red velvet covers over and me and placed my bare feet onto the wooden floor. I reached for the phone blindly as I let out a long yawn. "Hello?" I said into the phone, my voice sounding muffled because of the repeating yawns.

"Hey Freddie." Carly's voice chimes through the phone.

"Hey."

"I have to talk to you about something…can you come over?" She asked, sounding a bit anxious. I got up from my bed and slipped on my blue slippers. "Um yeah sure, is something wrong?"

"No, no…just come."

I nodded my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Sure, I'll be there in thirty."

"Okay, good." And the line went dead. I shrugged and put the phone back to its original place. I grabbed a blue button down, dark jeans and a pair of boxers and headed for the bathroom.

_**/**_

I took a quick shower and got ready. I slipped on my black converse and smoothed my hair back with my fingers. I walked down the stairs of my two story apartment building. It was pretty big for a one person apartment, but I think I never gave up hope that someday it would become a two person. I grabbed the keys from the counter and headed for the parking lot outside my building. I moved out when I was eighteen, a month after Sam 'left.' Thinking I was finally old enough, my mother didn't agree so much but after a while of repeating 'I'll only be fifteen minutes away.' She finally came through. I walked over to my blue 2010 corvette, it took me a whole year and most of my life savings to get this car, but I finally got it. I opened the door and pushed the key into the ignition and pulled out of the apartment building driveway.

It was a nice day in Seattle; sun was out…the middle of the summer. I was off in July for my 'vacation' time which usually consist of sitting in my apartment building…doing nothing. I have a job as top man in the Pear Company. About ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway of Bushwell Plaza, Carly still lived here with Spencer even though he's not around much because of his new addiction of finding his 'muses' across the country. Carly is doing her dream, becoming a well-known fashion designer from men to woman and adults to children. I walked up the stairs until I reached the eighth floor. I knocked a few times before she answered the door.

She smiled and waved me in. She was dressed in her black denim shorts that had two rips on her left and green T-shirt that covered the top her shorts. She had her hair in a side ponytail. Carly didn't change much; she got a bit taller since senior year and got a blonde streak through her hair that worked well for her. "Hey Freddie, thanks for coming." She smiled shutting the door behind me. I nodded, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. She quickly blurted, "This is about Sam."

"What?"

"Pam called."

She sat down on the couch that has been 'our' couch... me, Sam, and Carly. That Carly said there were way too many memories to get rid of it.

"And she said?"

She took a breath before responding. "She needs someone."

"Pam?" I asked confused. Carly cocked her head and narrowed her eyes practically telling me 'No you idiot.'

"No you idiot." _HA! Told you. _"Sam."

"What do you mean…'she needs someone'" I questioned, using air quotes.

"I don't know…" She paused. "Pam just called me early in the morning saying that she needed someone Freddie."

"Why would she need someone…Sam never needs anyone." I said.

Carly shook her head. "Everyone needs someone." She practically whispered. "You have to go."

"Why me?"

"Because I tried taking off work but there's no luck. Freddie you are in love with the girl…go get her and bring her back home." Carly explained. I scoffed a bit and shook my head.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Will you?" She asked using her puppy dog look. Yes I got over Carly a long time ago but those puppy dog eyes…I can never say no to, Hell when Spencer does it I still can't say no.

I sighed. "Of course…where is she?"

"Florida."

**I know…sucks again. BUT next chapter when he finds her will be good =] But I'll only update it I get reviews…so PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**General Pov**

Freddie drove around the neighborhood once again, glancing down at the small scrap paper that held Sam's address. He circled the pathway of her house, fearing of her reaction._ Would she be happy to see him? Angry? Upset?_ Freddie took a deep breath and pulled into her driveway. He took his keys out of his car and slammed the car door shut. He ran a shaky hand through his brown hair and made his way towards her house. He silently waited there, in front of her door not making a move. He bit the nail of his right hand thumb and tapped his foot nervously. He didn't know if he should turn around and get right back to Seattle and pretend he never came here. But he didn't, he pressed the doorbell of the two story plain cemented white and gray house. It was a cute suburban house that you could picture a small cliché family living inside. He left his finger on the small white button a little longer then attended. He quickly snatched his finger away when he heard the door creaking open. Freddie stood in front of the door, not really knowing what to expect. When the door finally opened fully he watched in amazement of the 'new' Sam.

Her hair was no longer curly, it was straight and it reached right under her shoulders, her bangs fell slightly on her forehead, having a much more mature look. She wore a big gray hoodie (that Freddie recognized was his own) and black yoga pants that reached her ankle of her mismatched socks. What he didn't really recognize was the shock and confusion of Sam's face until he looked again. He waved awkwardly at her, keeping one hand in his pocket.

"Um, Hey Sam." He said.

Sam shook her head, not being able to trust her mouth. "I know, I know…you're wondering why I'm here." She nodded her head; she kept one hand on the door and slightly rested her tiny frame on it. Freddie took a deep breath. "Sam I've missed you, and it's been three years…" He trailed off. "Can I come in?" Sam shook her head and Freddie's face changed to hurt. "Come on Sam please, I know you're shocked I'm here…how about I take you out for dinner?" He offered. Sam sighed loudly.

"How'd you find me?" She asked.

"Your mom called Carly, Sam she said you needed someone."

Sam shook her head again. "I don't know what my mother's talking about, I'm fine." She said taking the door and closing it. Freddie threw his left foot in-between the door and the door frame.

"Sam…why'd you leave?"

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her blue and green socks. "I had to." Freddie shook his head.

"No, you didn't have to."

Sam picked her head up and looked at Freddie. "Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"YES, I DID!" She began to shout.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Freddie also began to yell.

Sam opened her mouth to yell something else before a young girl came aside her, Freddie stared at the girl, slightly confused. Sam glanced down at the little girl and back at Freddie, gulping visibly. Freddie between the two.

"Who's she?" He asked.

The young girl took hold the hem of Sam's sleeve and hid behind her leg. Sam gulped once again and looked at Freddie with a much guilty face, which was odd to Freddie because Sam never felt guilty. After a couple of moments of silence Sam began to speak again.

"Freddie this is my daughter."

**DUN DUN DUN! Sam has a daughter? What will happen? Drama? Comfort? Will Freddie find out some more interesting things about Sam or her daughter? Please review oh and watch iOMG April 9****th****!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's Pov**

I glanced at Sam, who was now staring down at the floor. Then I turned my gaze towards the little girl who had her arms wrapped around Sam's leg, shielding herself from me. She had light brown hair, almost blonde and dark brown eyes. She looked to be a toddler. I swallowed.

"Your daughter?"

Sam bit on her bottom lip hard, I was surprised she didn't draw blood. She nodded and gently unwrapped her daughter's arms from her leg and lifted her up to rest on her hip. Sam spoke again, "Her name is Isabella." 'Isabella' rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam bounced her a bit on her hip and gently stroked her daughter's hair. "She goes by Izzy or Bella." Sam smiled softly when she looked down at her daughter; I never saw such a soft…Sam.

"You left because…you were pregnant?"

She nodded again. I looked back to the small child in Sam's arms and the first thing that drawn to me was her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that was so similar to…mine. "How old is she?" I asked.

"Free." Isabella answered holding up three of her fingers. Sam giggled a bit.

"Three Bella, Three…" Sam said slowly pronouncing the word.

"I said free!" Isabella argued which made Sam and I both laugh. I haven't laughed for a while... I took a deep breath.

"Sam…"

She looked up from her gaze on her daughter to look at me. "Hm?"

"When you say your daughter…" I trailed off. She immediately turned her gaze back on the floor mumbling something I couldn't understand. "What was that?" She mumbled something again. "Sam I can't hear a word your saying!"

"Damn it Benson, I said _our _daughter!" She yelled, making Bella flinch. I gaped at her, _I had a daughter? WE had a daughter? I'm a dad…_ Then I turned angry no furious.

"We have a daughter and you didn't feel the need to tell me, you just took off!"

Sam's guilty face was back on, but in a second it was gone to the same emotion I had. "I had to take off!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Benson I did you a favor, so shut the hell up!"

Isabella grabbed ahold of Sam's (my) sweatshirts collar and buried her head into her shoulder. Immediately Sam's face softened, as did mine. She rubbed soothing circles on her-our daughter's back. Whispering 'shh' and 'Don't worry sweetie.' I placed my hand on top of Sam's that was still on Isabella's back. She glanced up at me. I didn't say anything for a little before I said, "Let's go inside." She nodded and stepped to the side to let me in. There was a short hallway; the walls were painted tan with a bunch of different pictures placed on it. She walked into a small living room that was that had identical walls from the hallway. It had three different couches that surrounded a small pit fireplace. It didn't have much else except for a large window with white curtains and a small table with a plant and a phone. "The furniture's gross I know, we just moved in." Sam said, setting down Isabella. "Want to go draw mommy a picture?" Isabella smiled and nodded and ran out of the room. Sam smiled at OUR daughter's retreating figure. She sat down on the couch and signaled me to sit beside her by tapping the free spot next to her. I hesitantly sat beside her.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

She sighed. "Freddie we were eighteen."

"So?"

"So, how were we supposed to take care of a kid?"

"Um how about together in Seattle."

She shook her head no. "Just tell me why you left Sam, what you thought living in Florida would solve everything?" I asked, once again she shook her head no. "Then why?"

"I didn't know what I was 'gunna do when I found out." She paused but shortly continued. "When I came by that day, the day I left…it was sort of my goodbye without saying goodbye." She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail quickly. "A week before that my mom said she was moving to Florida with Justin, her fiancé now husband and asked if I want to stay here or go with her and I guess you could see where I chose."

"But _why?_" I pressed.

"I didn't know what I was doing at the time Freddie; I didn't know if I was going to give my baby up for adoption or have an abortion…I was scared." She whispered the last part, partly ashamed that the big 'bully' Sam Puckett was afraid. I gently placed my hand back on hers that was lazily resting on the couch.

"Everyone's scared Sam, we could of got through this together." I said.

"I know it was stupid of me just to get up and go but that's what I thought was the right decision at the time."

I nodded a bit and looked around the living room. "How could you afford this?"

"Justin." She answered simply. "A week after moving into their place, I broke the news. They took it better than I thought they would. We all decided that I would keep the baby. Soon enough I thought I was old enough to live in my own house with my daughter, so they helped me get a house about a half hour away from them and we moved. Me and Isabella…just about two months ago." She concluded.

"Did she ever ask about me…about her dad?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "Actually just the other day." She paused and looked at the door that Bella walked out of just a few minutes ago. "She came home from school one day and she asked if she had a dad, because all the kids in her class were talking about their dads."

"What did you tell her?"

"I wasn't going to lie to my kid, I told her she did. I said he didn't know about her yet." I nodded for her to continue, she bit her bottom lip again. "Then she started to cry." Her voice was just above a whisper. "And I didn't know what to do, the only time I saw her cry was when she was a baby, baby or fell and scraped her knee, I always knew what to do then. I asked her why she was crying. And she thought that…" She trailed off.

"She thought what?"

"That you _didn't _want to know her."

"She thought that?"

Sam nodded, she was frowning heavily. "Don't worry though." She glanced back up at me. "I told her it wasn't true, that someday she'll meet her dad…I guess the day came sooner than planned." I nodded again.

"So should we tell her now?" I asked, jabbing my thumb in the hallways direction.

"What, no!"

My eyebrows bushed together in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because you can't blurt out to the kid that you're her dad, you're a total stranger."

"Your right." I nodded. "How about ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

I nodded. "Yeah, ice cream."

"Freddie I'm giving you a chance here, you can walk out this door without a care in the world and not have to look back instead of being tied down…believe me a kid is a lot of work." She said. I gave her hand a long squeeze and shook my head.

"Sam, my dad walked out on me when I was two years old…I'm not 'gunna miss out anymore years of my-our daughter's life."

She nodded and smiled a bit. A comfortable silence lay before us. A few minutes later Isabella walked into the room squeezing a stuffed pig to her chest. I smiled when I saw the animal, remembering when I won it at the fair for Sam on our very first date, she called it 'dorky' but I saw her smiling at it when we were walking. Sam sat up from the couch and walked over to Bella. She knelt down beside her and wrapped her arm around Isabella's shoulders. Sam smiled as she spoke,

"Go get dressed Izzy, Freddie here is taking us for ice cream."

**So it's Freddie's daughter! YAY. Next chapter will be all about their little ice cream dine! I imagined Isabella's character 'played' by larrisa vouloukos A.K.A Isabella Jones (Mia Jones) daughter from degrassi.**

**If you don't know who that is go on the link on my profile! =] NOW REVIEW! Oh…please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam and Isabella's outfits on profile =].**

**Freddie's Pov**

I messed with my phone for a while, I was thinking about texting Carly telling her I found her since she texted me about a million times asking already. Fifteen minutes later Sam came out with Isabella on her hip. She wore her bangs back with a clip and a green tank with a dark skirt (Very un-Sam like.) Isabella's hair was pulled in two high pigtails. She wore a lighter green top with flowers and a matching flowered skirt.

"Presenting Lady Bella." Sam announced. She cupped her hand next to her mouth. "Princess just to let you know." She whispered, I laughed.

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Isabella cheered.

I laughed again and ruffled her hair. Just meeting her and I already love her to death, I guess that's how it was when you have a daughter. "Let's get going."

_**/**_

Sam led us to the 'best' ice cream shop in town, I honestly trusted her with this. When I parked in the front space Sam got out and went straight to the back to take Izzy out of her car seat. She hoisted her up and brought her feet to the floor, grabbing onto her fingers. Sam glanced over at me. "Hey grab her hand." I raised a quizzed eyebrow but did what I was told. Sam smiled, "On the count of three…you know what to do?" I nodded. "Okay Izzy, one, two, three." We lifted our hands and pulled Izzy into a full swing, she giggled loudly chanting, "again, again." So we did at least four times.

"You guys are such a cute family." A random lady commented as she walked by holding onto a tall looking man. I could hear her whisper, "I hope were like that."

We walked through the doors of 'Wally's Ice cream' instantly Sam and Isabella took off to the counter, I laughed at the sight. I watched grinning as Sam knelt down besides Izzy and pointed out all the different ice creams under the glass. Izzy smiled and nodded as her palms were pressed on the cooler. I walked towards them, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"One Mint, One Chocolate chip." I said glancing at Sam who seemed a bit surprised that I remembered her favorite flavor, "And for the little one…"

"Ice cream mix." Sam answered. The boy nodded out the ice cream, Izzy watched. "I think she only wants that because of the colors…" Sam smirked at her daughters. I chuckled and nodded. Sam and Izzy sat at the first small round table while I paid and brought over the three ice creams. "Here you go ladies." I smiled placing the small plastic bowls in front of them. Immediately both girls dug in with their plastic white spoons, I laughed again.

"Fweddie?"

I glanced up from my bowl to see Izzy staring at me. "Yeah?"

"Do woo wove my mommy?"

Sam began to choke on her ice cream. "Izzy what made you say something like that?" Sam asked her.

"I dunno."

I smiled at her. "Yes Izzy ." I glanced at Sam who had her eyes on me. "I love your mommy." From the corner of my eye I could see Sam biting at her bottom lip. "How's your ice cream?" I asked, changing the subject. She smiled a big grin that showed off her missing tooth in the front with ice cream in her mouth.

"Yummy."

Sam laughed at her daughters actions and shook her head pushing the spoon into her plastic bowl. I watched the two girls…my two girls. I really did miss Sam's laugh, I missed everything about her: She was crazy, obnoxious, loud, and bad tempered, but also funny, sweet, and beautiful. She was everything to me but I still can't get over the fact that she never told me that we had a daughter, I know she thought she was helping me for not having any responsibility but its still shocking to know. I leaned over and threw my empty plastic bowl in the metal trashcan.

"Isabella you want to go to the park?" I asked.

"The park?" Sam questioned as she threw her bowl in the trash too. Isabella nodded vigorously as she jumped out of her chair, flying to the door. "Isabella, you get your little butt back here and throw out your garbage." Sam demanded. Isabella pouted but obeyed. Sam smiled and picked our daughter up and placed her on her hip, combing her hair with her fingers. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Alright Fredifer take us to the park." Sam said I smirked getting up and walking towards the door with them.

"Back to the nicknames I see?" I said holding the door open for them. Sam smirked and winked as she walked towards the car. She strapped her in her car seat that we removed from her car to mine and moved to the passenger seat. "Which park?" I asked pulling out of my parking space.

"We can go to the one by my house." She said I nodded.

"Do you ever think about going back to Seattle?" I blurted out. She didn't say anything for a little but then she sighed.

"Of course I do." She practically whispered, keeping her eyes in front. "But now I live here."

"You don't have to Sam, we can go back to Seattle, go see Carly and Spencer go back _home._"

Sam shook her head and continued to speak quietly. "This is home." She glanced back to the half-asleep Isabella. _Definitely a Puckett. _"_Our _home." She paused. "Isabella is growing up here with her grandparents I can't just move back to Seattle."

"Sam she's three years old, why not?" I questioned pulling onto the highway.

"Freddie I just can't." Her voice was low but stern. So I dropped it.

When we arrived at the park and immediately when Isabella noticed we were here she was wide awake. I laughed a bit as I took my key out of the ignition. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She loves this park." She said getting out of the car and moving to the back to unstrap Isabella. Who once was set on the floor, took off. Sam shook her head and closed the door and followed her daughter, me close behind. "She's going to the swings." Sam said watching her daughter enter the park.

"The swings?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "She is so determined to learn how to swing by herself and not have me push her." She smiled slightly. "But she gives up quickly."

"Why?" I questioned turning towards the swings where Isabella was at. She squirmed into her seat trying her best to make it move. Sam shrugged again and pushed her hair back.

"I don't know." Sam walked over to the struggling Isabella and crouched down beside her, lightly tugging on the swing. Isabella pouted and squirmed in the seat more. "Come on Izzy, you can do this. Just kick your legs out and in…Look watch mommy do it." Sam said as she walked over to the swing besides Izzy and demonstrated. Izzy moved her legs back and forth viciously and pouted again when she wasn't moving.

"I can't do it." She cried, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam frowned from her position on the swing. I sighed. I walked over to Isabella and took her small hands each holding the metal straps that held the swing up. I held onto her hands and moved to the back of her.

"Okay now move back and push your legs up and then down and keep pumping…like a bicycle." I explained, she nodded faintly. She slowly began to move forward and backward. I watched as Sam watched in amazement. "You're doing it Izzy, keep going!" I cheered. She began pumping faster until one of her hands slipped and she fell off the swing. Sam jumped up and ran towards her knelt daughter. "Oh god Isabella, are you alright?" I asked. _This all your fault Freddie, what the hell is wrong with you? _She picked her head up and I expected to see tears rolling down her face but she was…smiling.

"I did it, I did it!" She cheered. Sam smiled and rubbed her back.

"Yes you did. Now what do you say to Freddie?"

Isabella stood up from the floor and slowly walked up to my crouched figure and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thankwoo Fweddie." I peered over her shoulder to see Sam smiling at us. I patted her back slowly. "You're welcome sweetie." I said into her curly hair. I stood up the same time Sam did. She still had the smile on her face.

"Okay now that were done with the swings, let's go do my favorite thing…the slide!" Sam smirked as she grabbed onto Isabella's hand and running towards the slide. We stayed at the park a little after an hour. We played on the Slide, we went back and forth from the swings to the sprinklers that went off to cool down the children (and me and Sam.) before Sam suggested getting home as soon as it was getting dark. "She was up late and up early, so I want her asleep soon." Sam said as she strapped Isabella into her car seat. I nodded and we drove back to Sam's house. The ride was no longer then fifteen minutes but Isabella fell back asleep but she didn't wake up when we got home. She was snoring lightly. "She gets that from you." Sam said getting out of the car. I took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car also.

"Gets what from me?" I asked. Sam carefully took the straps off Isabella and took her out of the seat. Wrapping Isabella's legs around her waist and letting Izzy's head rest on her shoulder. Sam cradled her head and moved towards the door.

"The snoring." She replied. "I remember your annoying snoring." Sam said, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"You loved my snoring."

She shrugged and stood in the doorway. Just like how I came in the afternoon, when I didn't even know I had a daughter. A daughter I don't think I could love more. We stood there quietly before my guts pushed through and I began to speak,

"This was fun." I said. She nodded. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow…you know me, you, and Izzy." I said.

"I'm taking Izzy to my mom's tomorrow…" She trailed off. "But um we can…if you want too…"

"I'd love to."

She pursed her lips and nodded slightly moving her hair in the back with her free hand. "Okay good. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

She closed the door and I walked back to my car. _One step at a time Freddie, one step at a time._

**I know it's been like 20 days since I updated. But I was thinking of cutting this story…it's not doing so well but some of your reviews really make me smile. So I don't know about cutting it. So please leave a review =].**


	6. Chapter 6

**NO WORRIES; I did not cut the story. You guys are amazing, sorry about the awhile update. Hope this **_**long **_**nice chapter makes it up to you =]. Sorry for any grammar and or any mistakes. I kind of rushed and I don't like reading over my stories before I post it, don't ask, I'm weird.**

**General Pov**

Freddie stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked up to the Puckett residence. He checked his watch, eleven sharp. He picked his hand up to knock the exact time the door opened. Sam stood holding Isabella on her back and a small diaper bag around her shoulder. "Oh Freddie, didn't know you were going to be so early…see I was 'gunna call you." She said rejusting Isabella to a safer position and holding tightly on her hands that wrapped around Sam's neck, Isabella beamed at Freddie.

"Call?" He asked. "Did you want to cancel?"

Sam shook her head, "I didn't want to. Its just my mom wants us to have lunch with her and Justin." She explained. Freddie nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh that's alright, maybe another time." He said turning around.

"Wait!" Sam called out helping Isabella off her back. "How about you come with?" She suggested.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Sam didn't have time to answer because Isabella was already running up to Freddie pulling on his jeans.

"Come Fweddie, come!" She cheered, looking up at him with the puppy dog eyes that you would have to be heartless to say no to. Freddie chuckled as he patted her head.

"I would love to come."

**/**

Sam rang the doorbell, holding onto Bella's right hand as Freddie held her left. A few moments passed before Pam opened the door, the short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes to match her daughter's. She wore Jeans and a lime green tank top to show off her tan. "Sammy!" She smiled. Sam smiled back. "Bella! And-"Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of Freddie. "Freddie?" She questioned. Freddie smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Hi Mrs.…uh,"

"Mrs. Jents." She finished for him, Freddie nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Jents."

"Grandma, grandma!" Isabella cheered letting loose of her parent's hands. Pam smiled at her granddaughter and scooped her up to give her cheek a peck. She opened the door a little wider for them to enter.

"Well don't be shy, come right in." Pam said walking down the hall, the pair followed, Freddie closed the door behind him and followed Sam to the kitchen, where Pam, Bella and Justin were. Justin was tall guy, about two feet taller than Freddie; he had black hair, with some visible gray hairs. He wiped his hands on the white apron that read; 'Kiss the cook' before sticking it out to shake Freddie's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Freddie." He smiled shaking the boys hand. Freddie smiled and returned the shake.

"You too."

Justin walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. "How's my Sammy doing?" He asked.

Sam took a quick glance at Freddie before answering, "I'm doing good." Justin smiled again and picked up Isabella.

"And how's my favorite granddaughter?" He asked tapping her nose, making her giggle. Pam smiled.

"Sam how about you help us with lunch?" Pam suggested. Sam nodded and placed the diaper bag on the counter. "Freddie will you take Isabella out by the garden?"

"Of course." He said taking hold of Bella's waiting hand and leading her out the door. As soon as the door shut Justin and Pam's eyes were on Sam, who avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell us he was back?" Pam questioned. Sam shrugged.

"I don't even know he found me so randomly." She said. Justin looked over at Pam who wore a guilty face, which Sam noticed. "Mom please don't tell me you called him." This time Pam avoided eye contact.

"Well technically I didn't call him…I called Carly."

"Carly…" Sam sighed. "Man I miss that kid."

Pam smiled softly at her daughter, and rubbed her arm. "You still got time kid."

Sam nodded and smiled. "So what's for lunch?" She asked. Justin began to take out cold cuts and paper plates and bread. He smiled,

"Sandwiches."

Pam glanced out the window and smiled. "What is it mom?" Sam asked taking the bread from Justin's hands. Pam pointed with her index finger to where the window was, Sam peaked over to see Isabella running in a circle and giggling uncontrollably with Freddie playfully running behind her. A few moments later Freddie picked her up and gently tossed her up in the air and caught her. Sam watched with a soft smile, watching her-their daughter uncontrollably laughing with Freddie made her feel guilty about keeping her away from him for three years but happy about how amazing it was for them to be kind of like…a family. Yes that's what they are, a family.

"Does he know about being the dad?" Pam asked, Sam nodded. "Does Isabella know?" Sam pursed her lips and shook her head. "You have to tell her sweetie, sooner the better."

"I know."

"Hey me and Justin will take care of lunch, how about you take Bella with Freddie to the park or maybe the movies?" Pam suggested.

"You sure?"

"Were sure." Justin smiled. "Just have a good time."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Will do." She made an exit for the door and walked to where Freddie and Bella were playing.

"Ring around the rosey, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down." They both chanted before falling to the ground with laughter. Sam smirked.

"I'm glad you remembered the rhyme Benson." Sam teased, her arms crossed and a small grin placed on her face. Freddie turned his head and blushed a bit.

"Oh you know, cousins and stuff…" He trailed off. Sam laughed and shook her head. She dangled the keys in front of them.

"Who wants to go to the movies?" Sam asked.

Both Freddie and Bella's hands shot up, "Me!"

_**/**_

"You know for a movie that didn't involve any zombies, car chases, and or meat involvement…it was a pretty good movie." Sam said taking a last sip from her soda and tossing into the garbage.

"Let's see it again!" Bella cheered, holding both her parent's hands again. Sam shook her head. "No sweetie, grandma and grandpa are waiting for us." Sam told her daughter who pouted.

"Hey but maybe we'll come see another movie soon, okay?" Freddie reasoned and glanced at Sam, who shrugged and said,

"As long as you're paying, I'm down."

Freddie chuckled at the similar Sam behavior that he knew and loved.

**/**

"How was the movie?" Pam asked as soon as the three walked through the doors.

"Funny." Bella giggled jumping into her grandmothers awaiting arms. She giggled as Pam tickled her stomach.

"Mom," Sam said, "Can you take Bella to the kitchen I need to talk to Freddie…alone." Pam gave her a quick nod and brought Isabella to the kitchen. Freddie turned to Sam with a confused expression.

"Something wrong?"

Sam shook her head. "No I just think it's time to tell Bella."

"Tell Bella what?"

Sam punched him in the shoulder, Freddie cried out in pain as he grabbed his shoulder. "Ow Sam, What the hell?"

"Tell Bella what?" She mimicked in a dopey lower voice. "That you're her dad."

"Oh…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're so dumb honestly."

"I am not dumb!" Freddie defended. Sam shook her head and replied, "Yeah you kind of are."

Freddie decided to ignore her comment, "What made you decide this now?" He asked. Sam shrugged and began to move across the room and let her back rest against the wall.

"My mother."

Freddie nodded and stood beside her, leaning his shoulder against the same wall. "So how we gunna do this?"

"I have no idea." Sam frowned, pulling her hair to the side.

"I think I might."

**/**

"Anyone wants more?" Pam asked holding up another platter of different types of sandwiches. Justin and Freddie shook their heads as Sam and Isabella reached their hands out simultaneously. Pam laughed and handed her daughter and granddaughter ham sandwiches. It was only Sam's fourth technically she was behind. Sam finished up sandwich and licked her fingers cleaned and brought her dish to the sink and held out her hand for Bella.

"Come Bella, Mama wants to show you something." Sam said, Isabella took hold of her mother's hand. Freddie followed behind. Justin and gave them a quick smile and nod. Sam grabbed her laptop as Freddie sat on the couch. "Go take a seat Bella." Sam directed. Isabella nodded and crawled onto Freddie's lap, who smiled brightly at his daughter. Sam smiled as she brought her laptop onto the coffee table clicking the video and took a seat next to Freddie and Isabella. Bella grabbed onto her mother's hand. Sam and Freddie gave each other look before Sam pressed play.

"This be Carly!" A spunky brunette cheered into the camera.

"And this be Sam!" A younger Sam followed. The both girls looked between each other before simultaneously shouting, "AND THIS IS iCarly!"

Isabella giggled and once again Freddie and Sam gave each other a look. "Well to start off the show, we have some important news." Carly smirked. Sam gave her a look.

"Not now Shay…" She warned.

Carly nodded her head. "Yes…now." She looked back at the camera. "Now where was I?" She cleared her throat. "Oh yes, Important news… Well my two dearest friends in the world." Carly smiled towards Sam, "Are _in love…" _She sang.

"Shut it Shay." Sam warned once again, Carly rolled her eyes and pressed the cheer button from Sam's remote.

"Give me the camera tech jock." Carly ordered, taking the camera from his hands. Freddie stood beside Sam and waved awkwardly at the camera. Isabella looked up from the laptop to the pair before quickly turning her gaze back on the screen. "Say something!" Carly hissed from behind the camera.

"I don't think they really care Carly." Sam said in a bored tone. Carly scoffed, "Of course they care, you were at Webicon weren't you?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes I was there…"

Freddie pounced on the heels of his shoes, having his thumbs in his jean pockets. "Looks like Seddie for the win, huh?" Carly teased, Sam growled, and Freddie blushed. "Come on give the audience a kiss!" The pair glanced between them and shook their heads. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Carly chanted over and over.

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam you're not really-"He was cut off by Sam's lips. She cupped the back of his neck and his left cheek and pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. The cheers erupted again before the two pulled away. Carly giggled her devious giggle.

"SEDDIE, SEDDIE, SEDDIE!" Carly chanted. Sam glared at her. "Enough." Carly put her hands up in front of her, "Okay, okay." The two girls continued with the show, messing with Lubert, Gibby and Gubby, random dancing and much more that kept Isabella in a 'giggle fit' throughout the whole thing. Sam shut her laptop after the goodbyes of the episode. It felt weird for Sam watching an iCarly, she hasn't watched the show for three years.

"Seddie, seddie, seddie!" Isabella chanted the same way Carly did. Sam smiled. "Mama was that woo?" She asked, Sam nodded. "Who's Carly?"

Sam gulped at the question which Freddie noticed. "She's a friend." Freddie said jumping into the conversation.

"Like woo?"

Sam pursed her lips, "Bella mommy want's to tell you something very important." Sam explained. "Freddie loves you very much and…" Sam trailed off and bit her lip.

"Freddie's my daddy?"

Both Freddie and Sam's eyes switched to hers. Sam chuckled nervously, "How'd you guess that?" Isabella beamed.

"Now I can go to school and tell Molly about my daddy!" Bella cheered. Freddie laughed, bouncing his daughter on his knee. "Mommy…and daddy, can I see Carly?"

Sam swallowed. "I hope so kid."

Freddie lifted his daughter off his knee and too the ground. She immediately ran out of the room yelling for grandma. Freddie smiled as he watched his daughter go.

"That went pretty well." Freddie said turning his head back in Sam's direction. Sam nodded.

"I guess." Sam agreed. Freddie moved closer towards Sam.

"I really want to be in Isabella's life…and yours." He slipped his hand into Sam's. She bit the bottom of her lip.

"I'd like that."

Freddie smiled at her and she couldn't help but let that smile she hasn't used since she was eighteen.

**Sorry bout the rushed ending, I was planning to finish this Tuesday but I just finished it now, so sorry bout that.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Tanzy Petals because she gave me ALL the ideas for this & was the reason I updated. You guys should totally check out her stories, their so good =]**

**Please leave a review, even though I don't deserve =[.**


End file.
